A conventionally known cartridge is detachably mounted to a mounting structure of a liquid consuming apparatus, such as a printer (as described in JP 2013-240924A). In the technique disclosed in JP 2013-240924A, the mounting structure includes electrical connecting elements and a liquid introducing structure. In the technique disclosed in JP 2013-240924A, the cartridge includes contact portions arranged to come into contact with the electrical connecting elements, and a liquid supply portion connected with the liquid introducing structure to supply a liquid to the liquid introducing structure.
A conventionally known liquid container is detachably mounted to a mounting structure of a liquid consuming apparatus (as described in, for example, JP 2006-15644A). The prior art liquid container includes a liquid container body having a liquid pack and a liquid supply port, and a sealing case provided to cover the entire liquid container body to prevent leakage of a liquid to outside.